Hearths Warming Strife
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The holidays can be very stressful but when you flashback to an important part of your life so have fun! Happy Holidays! Request by Retro Mania, thank him guys!
1. Chapter 1 Holiday Stress

Hearth's Warming Strife Chapter 1 Holiday Stress

With snow falling onto the ground, covering every inch of Ponyville including a cottage outside of the village where some animals slept through what looked like a blizzard. Down the way a friendship castle had been covered with snow as the Mane 6 sat in their chairs bored.

"So I'm guess we're not celebrating Hearth's Warming this year?" Dash started.

Fluttershy didn't say a word and Applejack had her hat below her face.

Twilight spoke up next.

"Not really, being that we never celebrated Hearth's Warming when we were younger"

"Darling, it has been a while since Sweetie Belle had a proper Hearth's Warming" Rarity said next.

All the girls made grumbles to low for each other to hear.

"Maybe we can head to that ice cream parlor down by Fluttershy's house," Pinkie sat up in her normal perky self.

"Capital idea Pinkie Pie I think some ice cream will ease our worries," Rarity agreed with the party pony's idea.

"In _this_ weather? It's like negative 20 degrees outside," Dash complained showing the snow outside.

"So? We fought Sombra in the snow and no pony was complaining not even you," Applejack interjected moving her hat up.

Dash let out a disgruntled pout, crossing her arms in disapproval.

Applejack smiled victorious.

"Ok you two that's enough" Twilight used her magic to separate them.

Fluttershy put on her multi colored scarf walking towards the door.

"You all want ice cream or what?"Fluttershy asked ready to go.

The girls put on their winter clothing then trotted outside with a slight wind gust, not enough to make it horrible to walk by.

"Brr this is cold," Pinkie said shivering.

"Man I hope this snow lets up soon because I'd like to fly," Dash used her wings to keep warm.

Twilight agreed, flying in this weather would prove to be dangerous but it would be Rarity who spotted an ice cream parlor that was still open in this bad weather.

The bell dinged as a worker came down to the front desk to greet these strange mares entering this place in this kind of severe weather.

"Hello girls what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We'll all just have hot chocolate please," Twilight said nicely.

"Coming right up," The worker went to the back to make some hot cocoa.

Dash looked out the window sighing.

"Granny Smith don't want Applebloom to set up the Hearth's Warming Tree after the incident," Applejack rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Yea the fire department were very opinionated about that," Twilight said laughing nervously.

"Well you know it wasn't her fault, she kinda brought in hot lights that combusted into a fire" Fluttershy silently said.

The worker came back out carrying a tray of hot chocolate before setting it down in front of them.

"Thank you," Pinkie thanked the kind stallion before he walked away.

"Oh my stars this looks delicious" Rarity smelled the aroma coming from her hot chocolate.

"Well here's to another Hearth's Warming," Dash raised her glass.

They all did the same thing and drank their hot cocoa.

All of a sudden the mane 6 started to fade away despite their sudden shock.

 **Applejack Flashback - 12 years old**

Snow fell underneath AJ's nose as she opened her eyes to see a farmhouse up ahead.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack's voice sounded softer shocking the country girl.

 _My voice, what the hell happened to my damn voice?_ Applejack's eyes widened looking up at snow.

She looked around for her friends by calling out their names but no answer.

"Oh man where are you guys?! What happened to me?" Applejack's eyes widened looked up at the snow.

Just looking at the farmhouse, the lights were on with a door hanging open. Applejack walked in and saw a lit up tree with presents all around that.

She picked up a small one wrapped in red paper and a green bow on it.

 _I guess this is for me_ Applejack opened the present feverishly wanting to know what it is.

Inside the present was a picture of her mother and father standing beside her.

"Mamma and Papa," Applejack started to tear up looking at her family photo.

Setting the picture down, she then trotted upstairs into her old bedroom as a sudden memory came into view.

"Mamma have I been a good girl this year?" Young Applejack asked with a smile.

"Of course my darling," Her mother answered kissing her forehead.

AJ's younger self gave a yawn with her mother singing a soft lullaby to put her daughter to sleep.

The memory faded and Applejack looked down with tears burning down her already hot cheeks.

"Mamma...I'm sorry I wish you both were here," Applejack pleaded curling up in a ball crying.

After what seemed like an hour, the country girl stood up wiping her tears and trotted over to her old bed that still stood after all these years.

Feeling out the wooden frame of it brought back good and not so good memories when her parents were still here for Hearth's Warming.

"After everything that happened to me I still manage to make my parents proud," Applejack smiled through new tears that flowed down her face.

She almost decided to leave but something shiny caught her eye.

A wooden music box became visible in the distance, as soon as Applejack turned to look at it the box played a soothing tune that entered Aj's ears. When the music stopped, she trotted up to the box and looked around for some sort of clue.

She happened to spot a little slip of paper sticking out from the music box.

Unfolding the paper Applejack's eyes widen when the paper read the lyrics to a famous song titled _You are my Sunshine_ one of her favorite lullabies.

She closed her eyes and imagined her mother singing that lullaby to calm the county mare down in order to sleep well.

 _I love you Mamma and Happy Hearth's Warming_


	2. Chapter 2 Fastest In The World

Hearth's Warming Strife Chapter 2 Fastest in the World

 **Rainbow Dash Flashback - 9 years old**

 **Cloudsdale**

"Ow what the hell happened to me? First I had some hot chocolate then I just ended up here," Dash rubbed her head.

She looked around to see a bunch of trophies and pictures of her dad they used to play around.

"I guess I have to endure this even though during Hearth's Warming" Dash said.

That was until she heard a tune that sounded like Jingle Bells or something like that.

 _What is that noise?_ Dash trotted into the living room to see a tree full of classic ornaments and lights with a busload of presents.

"Neat," Dash rushed over and opened a present.

What she found was a card with a picture of her zooming down the sky leaving nothing but a rainbow trail in her wake.

"How did this happen?" Dash looked at the card putting a gentle hoof on the front part.

She opened it to see her mother and father standing side by side each other.

Dash felt a tear coming down but wiped it off, trying to not cry.

 _I never got a chance to spend the holidays with them and was so mad at them because they weren't there_

Her mind swirled with a thousand thoughts at once and couldn't comprehend with what was going on.

"Why is this still fresh in my mind?" Dash asked herself as she walked along the tree examining its contents.

A sudden memory began to play in the cyan blew pegasus' mind.

"Don't worry Rainbow one day you'll be able to fly amongst the clouds and see a whole new world from a different perspective" Dash's father promised imitating bird sounds.

A young filly Dash stared in awe at what her father explained about future dreams about flying above everypony else who only wished of one day being up there, a similar dream like Rainbow.

It brought a tear to her eyes.

"I am going to be proud of you Dad, I'll be the fastest flyer in Equestria and leave others in the dust," Filly Dash proclaimed setting her goal into action.

Watching this moment was inspiration to bring out the _Fastest Flyer_ quota Dash inherited.

 _I never knew he believed in what my goals were_ Dash thought wiping a single teardrop.

She left the tree of presents and decided to ascend upstairs where pictures hung on walls, she noticed them but one portion caught her attention like a bug attracted to a bug zapper. Inside this suspicious room was a bed with a fathead of the Wonderbolts along with their symbol hanging from Dash's closet door.

"Whoa my old room! I haven't seen these old rags since I was a filly," Dash said excitedly, looking around at what she could see all around.

She jumped on the bed making it squeak as she bounced laughing, being proud of what she used to do as a little filly.

All of a sudden another memory formed but this time her father was prepping for something that was about to happen.

He grabbed a flashlight and a rain poncho with Dash watching from the crack of her door staring wide eyed.

"I have to find her, I know she's out there I'm not going to lose hope yet," he said making sure he packed the necessary things.

 _This was when he went out to search for mother but got lost himself_ Dash continued remembering these lost portions of her fillyhood.

He dashed into a bad thunderstorm as Dash tried to go after him but was too little too late to even have a chance to catch up.

"Buck this I'm going after him," Dash said rushing outside as the memory faded, she was on a mission to find out what happened.

Her father called out his wife's name but had no answer and all Dash could do is just follow.

 _Where is he going?_ Dash wondered still following him deep in this storm but wasn't going to let that stop her from knowing the truth.

As the storm clouds wrapped around the two ponies, the visibility was becoming almost impossible but her father lit up a lantern so he could see through the storm and continue his search.

He called her mother again, still no answer.

"I have to keep going...Dash must have a wonderful Hearth's Warming with me and her mother despite everything that has happened to us," He said desperate to find her.

The storm was getting worse and Rainbow wanted to drag her father back home but curiosity got in the way of safety.

Throughout this dangerous trip, the cyan blue pegasus filly watched as a sudden thunder strike hit her father, making him dissipate as it was a memory.

"He went searching for our mother and died during his search...for me" Dash felt a tear coming.

Crying would have to wait, thunder clouds were closing in so like a streak of light Rainbow Dash rushed back to her Cloudsdale home via the window upstairs.

"That was a close one," Dash said in between quick breaths.

She went back downstairs then out the backyard where another memory surfaced.

A young filly stood there sniffling and crying.

That filly was Rainbow Dash, that shocked her that she recalls something like this.

As she inched closer, she saw a blue ribbon in her hooves. Dash looked at it and the ribbon was titled _1st Place._

"That was the time I won that race and obtained my cutie mark," Dash remembered.

She looked over to see a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a cloud, the exact same one she currently has to this very day.

The image faded away but the 1st place blue ribbon landed on Dash's forehead.

 _Thank you father for making my dream come true_ Dash closed her eyes and imagined being with her parents at Hearth's Warming sitting by the tree.

She shed a tear and flew away from her Cloudsdale cloud home.

Her memory was clear to her now.


	3. Chapter 3 Loving Memory

**Hearth's Warming Strife Chapter 3 Loving Memory**

 **Rarity's Flashback - 11 years old**

The fashionista awoken to a bouncing filly jumping on her bed, she opened one eye and noticed it was her little sister jumping up and down. It was nothing short of cute so Rarity sat up, holding out her hoofs before Sweetie Belle jumped into them.

"Oh my Sweetie you're very excited aren't you?" Rarity asked, kissing her little sister on the forehead.

She giggled then hugged her and went downstairs to see a bunch of presents underneath a burnt tree.

 _I do recall Sweetie Belle having the tree to close to the electric outlet_ Rarity showed a loving face.

Belle brought out a small present that had green and red wrapping paper along with a purple ribbon on top.

"For me?" Rarity was awestruck at the sudden gift presented to her.

Sweetie nodded.

Rarity took the present and opened it, what she saw made her gasp. A necklace with a locket inside revealing pictures of both Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

Looking at it sent a tear flowing down her face as the memory disappeared except the locket.

She looked around for something else and all of a sudden a bright light almost blinded her, it was coming from outside so Rarity decided to walk out and saw a small blue scarf. Picking up the scarf let out another memory but this time it was her little sister playing out in the snow.

She made mini snow angels and a snow pony while Rarity kept watch to make sure nothing happened.

 _My little sister was my beacon of hope when things were getting tough at home, I forget how lucky I am to have a sister like her_

Just looking at her made Rarity smile.

The memory faded while Rarity smiled wiping her tears of joy.

"I wonder what will happen now that's growing up now," Rarity wondered about Belle's future, clutching the scarf very tightly.

 _I love you Sweetie Belle and no matter how old you get I will always call you my little sister_

Trotting around the house, a sudden crash ringed in Rarity's ear and she walked into another memory.

"Sweetie Belle! You broke my vase! It took me days to finish it and now it's broken," Rarity raised her voice in front of her baby sister.

Sweetie Belle hid underneath the bed scared of her sister because she was mad at her.

Rarity realized what she was doing and bent down to see her and smiled warmly.

Her sister crawled out and hugged her while Rarity held the little one then made it downstairs near the tree with Sweetie in her lap.

Sweetie grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself around it as Rarity snuggled her.

"I love you," Rarity said forgiving her little sister for the mess she caused earlier.

Then Sweetie Belle said the words that do this very day Rarity will never forget.

"Big sister," were Sweetie's first words ever.

Rarity gasped and embraced her while crying tears of joy at the same time.

"Oh Sweetie Belle I am so proud of you! I can't believe you said your first word! I am so happy!" Rarity said overjoyed at what she just heard.

A butterfly happened to fly by and Sweetie pointed out to it.

"What is it?" Rarity asked turning around to see a monarch butterfly sitting on the windowsill.

Rarity went over to the window and examined the butterfly as her little sister giggled in joy, seeing that seemed to make her happy.

Rarity closed her eyes, imagining her Hearth's Warming with her little sister.

After putting on the scarf she left the Boutique in good spirits until she saw Dash flying by.

"Rainbow!" Rarity called out.

Dash looked over and saw her before landing in front of her and Applejack came as well.

"Rarity what the hell did that worker put in our drinks? One minute we're at the ice cream parlor then all of a sudden I'm revealing a fillyhood memory," Applejack was clearly pissed and was not holding anything back.

"Calm down AJ I think this was kinda inevitable so we need to find the others," Dash said calming her already pissed off country friend.

Tears of anger started flowing down her face as she embraced Rainbow as she cried.

"So that's what's wrong she relieved a Hearth's Warming Eve without her parents," Rarity said to herself, being careful not to get Applejack more angry than she already else.

 _Poor Applejack and don't worry because I know exactly how you feel_ Dash knew how it felt to spend Hearth's Warming by yourself.

Applejack wiped her tears then had Dash let her go as she took a moment to collect herself.

"You ok now AJ?" Dash asked concerned about Applejack breaking down again.

She nodded instead of saying anything else.


	4. Chapter 4 Dance Under The Tree

**Hearth's Warming Strife Chapter 4 Dance Under The Tree**

Rarity ran to catch up to the other tree who were going faster than her.

 _I need to have a tracker next time just to keep up with these two speed demons_ Rarity complained in her mind.

"Come on we should be there soon," Applejack said as put the white unicorn on her back as she kept running.

"Where do you suppose she could be?" Rarity questioned her friend's sense of direction.

Dash flew up, looking above her for any sign of their friend Twilight until she happened to spot her putting on a dress inside her home in Canterlot.

"I found her!" Dash shouted loud enough for Applejack to hear her.

"Great," AJ said as they ran faster towards the house.

Rainbow attempted to ram the door but was pushed back and ending up crashing into Applejack and Rarity.

They all groaned in pain.

"Ok that didn't go as well as I planned it in my head," Dash said rubbing her back.

She got off of them and banged the door trying to open it but it didn't budge.

"Now what?" Applejack said with anger coming back and replacing sadness she had a minute ago.

"We have to find a way in there so we can get Twilight," Rarity thought that they should weigh possible options.

Dash and Applejack nodded in agreement and took some time to think this through instead of using brute strength.

 **Twilight's Flashback - 14 years old**

"Ow my head," Twilight groaned, holding her head and looking around her current surroundings

The room was very different from her friendship castle, she looked in a mirror to see a blue sparkle dress appeared on her.

"How in the world did this happen?" Twilight was baffled at what was happening here.

"I must be dreaming or something but if this was a dream Princess Luna would be here explaining to me what was going on,"

A knock at the door startled the purple alicorn princess, she used her magic to open her door to reveal Princess Celestia wearing a beautiful white dress with her cutie mark on the side of it.

"Twilight are you ready to go?" Celestia asked with a bright smile on her face.

The purple pony didn't have the words but was able to speak.

"My apologies Celestia but what am I getting ready for?" Twilight questioned, being careful with her words.

Princess Celestia giggled.

"Well my faithful student you and I are going to dance in tonight's ball," Celestia answered warmly.

 _This was the memory I danced with the princess of the Sun, it was an incredible night_

"Oh yes of course my apologies, I'll be right out," Twilight said nervous about dancing with Tia.

"Well I'll be down in the main foyer when you're ready," Celestia reminded her faithful student.

Twilight nodded and soon enough she came out in the foyer looking super cute as ever. Everypony stared in amazement at how adorable Twilight looked in that dress.

Her mother snapped a photo to capture this moment in her daughter's life.

 _I forgot my mom took a picture of me and has kept it ever since the dance I had with Celestia_ Twilight giggled.

Both Celestia and Twilight met in the middle of the dance floor looking each other in the eye, not taking attention away from one another.

Tia took her hoof offering a dance and Twilight took it then they both danced to _You Raise Me Up_ by Westlife as everypony else watched with some of them tearing up from the sheer cuteness these two were showing on the dance floor.

Twilight felt a realm of calmness that Celestia gave off with everypony she happened to pass by.

To show how she felt comfortable, the purple pony princess rested her head on Tia's shoulder.

Everyone made an "aww" noise.

Tia smiled.

 _I feel so safer with Tia around, that's why this dance was so important to me_

As the song was about to end, Twilight smiled and looked up at her teacher who smiled back as in the background somepony lit up the Hearth's Warming Eve tree.

"Wow the tree looks beautiful Princess," Twilight expressed as she danced one last time before the song ended.

Everypony including Twilight's parents applauded for that wonderful performance.

Twilight and Princess Celestia gave a bow and hugged each other.

Staring at the tree was all Twilight saw in its glow and was big enough to fit this entire castle.

 _This is astounding_ Twilight's eyes lit up in how many lights were on that tree.

Twilight closed her eyes and touched the pine branches as the memory disappeared.

 _I loved that_

The door opened to reveal Rarity, Applejack, & Rainbow Dash barged in. 


	5. Chapter 5 Shy Animal Surprise

**Hearth's Warming Strife Chapter 5 Shy Animal Surprise**

"So our hot chocolate transported us to different flashbacks we had when were young," Twilight said in utter disbelief.

All three of them agreed with synchronized nods.

"That would explain my memory of a dance I had with Tia," Twilight blushed a little.

"We saw darling and might I say that it was the most adorable dance ever," Rarity complimented.

Twilight turned red in the face from embarrassment.

"Well sugarcube since you endured a memory that will probably stick with you forever, I think we need to find Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy," Applejack said.

"Let's stop standing around and go find Shy!" Dash commanded.

Twilight flapped her wings and joined Rainbow in the sky while AJ and Rarity ran again over to Fluttershy's cottage.

 _What possible memory during Hearth's Warming did she have?_ Twilight pondered that question.

 **Fluttershy's Flashback - 7 years old**

Singing a lovely tune while walking through the snowy ground Fluttershy followed a map where supposedly a surprise was waiting for her.

"I wonder what my little animal friends left me for this holiday season?" Shy asked herself.

 _I remember when all the animals pitched in to give me a surprise that forever will be etched into my brain_

She walked deeper in the forest until she could see bright lights coming into focus. It blinded her for a minute, that is until she saw what the animals surprise was.

Fluttershy's name replaced with Hearth's Warming Eve lights that lit up so very bright, it took her breath away and made her cry tears of joy.

"Oh my goodness I love this, it's so pretty," Shy was filled with so many emotions it was confusing to pick just one.

Down below the lights laid a lonely present just waiting for somepony to pick it up.

Shy opened the present to reveal a butterfly hair pin she can use on her hair for special get togethers or dances her friends planned out in Canterlot.

 _This hair pin I have kept in my possession for almost all my life, I used it at the Gala before I well uh...capturing animal crazy_

Fluttershy was overjoyed by this present and placed the hairpin in her mane, she looked very beautiful as she looked back at those lights that spelled her name.

The memory faded away once Shy opened her eyes and painted a picture about her animal friends giving the shy mare a big hug.

A single tear fell down her face and dropped to the snow freezing the instant it hit the ground.

Twilight was the first to see her and called out to her but something was wrong.

Shy walked back to her cottage closing the door and seeing another present but this time it sat on her chair.

"What's this doing here inside my house?" Shy wondered how that got in her house.

She opened this one up and saw a picture of her along with the friends she made today.

"My friends...I love every one of them," Shy said tearing up again.

The photo was powerful to show that her friends are most important especially during the holidays.

A sudden knock at the door made Flutters break from her deep thought process she was in and opened the door. She was met with a big embrace courtesy of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, & Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy hugged back, being thankful for having a grateful friendship instead of staying home all day long.

"Oh Shy we were worried about you darling," Rarity said first.

"I thought the worst had happened, thank Celestia that didn't come true sugarcube," Applejack interjected next.

Twilight was too busy hugging Shy that words couldn't explain how she was feeling right now.

After the embrace, Flutters explained to all of them about what her memory was about and how this was bringing in a new look on life.

"It's great that you understand the value of friendship sugarcube but right now I'd like to leave this place and wake up from this nightmare," Applejack reminded them that they need to leave.

"AJ is right but we need to find Pinkie Pie," Dash said, not prepared to leave without the party pony.

"Let's go find her and quickly," Fluttershy said next rushing outside and ahead of all her friends.

"Hey wait up!" Dash shouted as she quickly took to the skies.

 _Once we find Pinkie we might have a chance to escape this place and back to our home_ Twilight planned that she hoped would work.


	6. Chapter 6 Party Foul

**Hearth's Warming Strife Chapter 6 Party Foul**

 **Pinkie Pie's Flashback - 10 years old**

Inside the bakery Pinkie blinked a few times before memory started to come to her. The room looked more festive than normal which made Pinkie a little confused as she started to get up.

"What am I doing here in Sugarcube Corner? Wasn't I just at the parlor and having hot chocolate with my friends?" Pinkie asked looking around.

She could hear music playing in the other room so she went to investigate the source of that noise.

Walking close to what music was playing the pink party pony gasped in excitement at the sight of what she saw.

Her sister Maud Pie sat there upon spotting Pinkie who gave her a hug tightly.

"Hello Pinkie me and Boulder brought you a present that I'll think you'll like," Maud said in her normal straight face.

Pinkie tore up the wrapping paper apart to see a rock statue of her.

"Oh Maud I love it!" Pinkie expressed her excitement before hugging her again.

"Your welcome Pinkie," Maud replied hugging her sister back.

 _Maud gave me the most important present I could ever ask for, I kept that statue to this very day and never once has Gummy wanted to chew on it_

Pinkie imagined this very memory as the final moments of this memory was Maud hugging her before disappearing.

When the party girl opened her eyes back up all that was left was that rock statue of Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks sis I really love it and I will always keep it on me at all times," Pinkie promised.

Faint giggling could be heard from down below that caused Pinkie's ears to twitch a bit and her pupils to become smaller than ever.

"That noise...no that giggle I know all too well," Pinkie recognized who was giggling.

She went down in the basement scared of what she would find there.

The mare had darker blue mane, looked pissed off with eye shadows underneath her eyes and a dark grey coat.

It was Minkie Pie and she wasn't happy to see her sister Pinkie.

"Um hi there Minkie," Pinkie tried to be friendly.

Minkie gave out a snort then turned her back on Pinkie, not wanting to talk to her ever again.

"I know you're still mad father locked you in here but you and I know this was the only way to keep the death penalty off you're flank," Pinkie explained, raising her voice slightly.

Again Minkie didn't say a word and just sat down and listened.

 _My other sister Minkie Pie used to have a secret basement for her whole life that was until my father caught in the act and instead of giving her the death penalty, he thought locking her was the more sane way instead of bloodshed. Minkie didn't really care either way so now she doesn't talk to anypony...not even me._

Pinkie walked outside where her friends came up to her and embraced her.

She was so happy to see her friends again.

"Twilight I want to go home because I don't think I can take this anymore," Pinkie pleaded with her friend.

"Well we're going to, you see we all gathered certain objects in our memories and use them to watch a special video before we can get home," Twilight mapped out what's going to happen.

All of them set down their items: Dash laid her blue ribbon, Applejack the music box, Fluttershy's hair pin, Rarity set down Sweetie's scarf and locket, Pinkie's rock statue and Twilight's dress. Then a sudden flash came from the items, they started to spin around in a circle very fast revealing the very first Hearth's Warming when they were all babies.

"Aww look at us we look so cute," Rarity said.

They all looked at their baby videos in a montage and when it was over, a portal home opened up.

"This has been one crazy Hearth's Warming but I'm sure glad I spent it with you guys at least," Dash said smiling.

"Me too sugarcube," Applejack smiled.

"How about Hearth's Warming at Pinkie's house? I mean if that's ok with her," Fluttershy looked at her pink friend for permission to spend the holidays at her home.

"It's cool with me," Pinkie accepted the invitation.

They entered the portal and they reverted back to normal but ended up at Sugarcube Corner just like Fluttershy said before they left.

"Guess that portal knew where to go," Applejack joked.

Everypony laughed.

During their time at Pinkie's they engaged in storytelling about what they experienced during what seemed to be months yet no time has changed.

Nightfall came out and while everypony else was asleep Applejack sat by the window watching the snow go by, Dash came to sit beside her.

"Figured you'd be asleep," Applejack said normally used to her friend sleeping like the dead.

"Well after seeing what happened to my father while searching for my mother, sleep just goes out the window," Dash explained.

Applejack agreed with that statement, seems like she wasn't the only one that couldn't spend Hearth's Warming without any parents to spend it with.

"I guess you and I are not so different after all," Applejack assured.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked confused.

"Think about it we both never had parents to go spend Hearth's Warming with so I think now we do it with our friends and that's a wonderful gift in my opinion," Applejack explained it in a way that Dash can understand it.

"Makes sense," Rainbow agreed with her country friend.

Dash put a reassuring wing around Applejack's back. Even though this Holiday madness, the Mane 6 can still overcome anything with teamwork.

That's the greatest gift of all.


End file.
